Things Happen For A Reason
by LAURENNJOLLERZZZ
Summary: They didn't expect their lives to change so fast. They have to face the consequences.. T/G O/C


_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a __**love story**__ baby just say yes._

_Taylor Swift ; Love Story (L)_

The morning started the same as most mornings and this was no exception. A car honk was heard outside the Montez' household and out came an extremely beautiful Latina teenager, curls falling naturally down her shoulders, wearing a plain t-shirt with a simple cardigan, skinny jeans, uggs' and an oversized bag and accessories. She jumped into the car belonging to the shaggy browned haired blue eyed both and they both drove to the doors to the oh so famous East high. The both got out of the sleek Audi and walked towards the front doors, and hand in hand they arrived. They were greeted by their best friends and couple; Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie. As they were met, they were followed by East High's primo girl and ice queen Sharpay Evans. Sharpay wasn't what everyone thought; sure she wore designer clothes and was stuck up sometimes, but she could much more if she put her head to it. Her and Gabriella hadn't gotten off to a good start, but had grown to like each other each day. And they both loved shopping. They each went to their lockers, Gabriella's filled with pictures of troy, Troy's covered in red and white and filled with Gabriella's gleaming smile, Sharpay's covered in pink and nothing more, Chad's filled with basketballs and Taylors; well it was just normal for her. They went to homeroom after hearing the warning bell and sat down in their assigned seats, troy often glancing back at Gabriella to give her his Bolton wink, whilst Mrs. Darbus was telling all about the evils of cell phones... Once again. Surely you would notice when no one pays attention right? Wrong in this case. Troy decided to have a little fun with this; he knew Gabriella's phone wasn't on silent, and that his ringtone was highly inappropriate for homeroom.

(Right, this wasn't my idea; I saw it on another story, and so if it is yours, tell me so I can credit you.)

Troy dialled the most used number on his phone and sat back and smirked waiting for it to ring. After a couple of seconds of silence, you could hear a faint ringtone of two people moaning each others names as if they were in a heated make out session. The noise got louder and a frantic Gabriella was looking through her bag for her cell phone. You should have seen the look on Darbus' face. Gabriella smirked when she got it out and saw troy's name on it. She glared whilst Darbus gave her detention. Not a second later, you could hear the same ringtone going off, but more … sexual. Troy's cell phone. The embarrassment was clearly forming on his face as Darbus talked about appropriate and inappropriateness in the classroom. Saved by the bell…

Detention…

Gabriella had arrived in the theatre late, and everyone looked at her as she flung herself through the double doors.

'Time is off the essence, Montez – Grab a brush and paint now.' And Gabriella nodded and went to find a paint brush, as troy came up to her.

'Hey babe, sorry about earlier, I couldn't resist' he smirked, giving her a peck on the lips.

'Oh you better be sorry Bolton, you haven't even seen my payback yet' she smirked back, and returned the kiss, getting deeper and more passionate by the second. They pulled apart to save themselves from the embarrassment of being caught... Again.

'You're going to the after-party right?'

'Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world' she smiled and walked off.

Detention had been over for an hour already, and Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay were all at Gabriella's getting ready for the after party. Taylor and Sharpay were already, but Gabby was getting frustrated after not deciding what to wear. Sharpay had suggested a mini boob tube, but Gabby had insisted it was too slutty. Taylor picked out a long top with leggings, again Gabby didn't approve. In the end, Sharpay convinced her to wear the red boob tube and high heels and leave her in natural curls and Sharpay did her makeup. She looked stunning at the end.

'Girl, Troy wont be able to keep his eyes of you' She said, winked and walked into the bathroom. Gabby rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse to go, then they got into Sharpay's pink convertible to wear the party was being held; the Danforth's. Once they walked in, they could feel all eyes on them, they smirked being used to this from the guys and walked to their boyfriends. (Sharpay is with Zeke). After a couple of drinks, no one had realised the punch had been spiked. And everyone, I mean EVERYONE was drunk. But things had to get hotter … right? But no – one knew this was the night were East High's golden couple lost their virginity. Gabby and Troy were heatedly making out in the hallway, making their way to one of the empty bedrooms. After they had found one, Troy lifted Gabby and threw her onto the bed and started to undress her, head first. Gabriella did the same and before you know it they were both in their underwear. Troy unclasped her bra and gabby ripped off his boxers. 'I … love … you' he said in between getting her underwear off and kissing her neck. He sucked on her neck and she moaned softly, getting louder as he sucked harder.

3 weeks after 'that night'....

The same sound that had been ringing through the house of the Montez's for the past 4 days had returned, with a fragile 18 year old girl running to the source of the sound ; the toilet. She wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth to get rid of 1; morning breath and 2; vomit breath. She walked back to her bedroom and checked her calendar, something had been odd. She was late. She was due 2 days ago and she had missed it. That only meant one thing. The thing that would a young girl like that's future. Just to make sure, she grabbed her keys of the island in the kitchen and drove to the nearest pharmacy/drug store.

She intended to grab it and go, but there was one thing stopping her. Someone she would have never thought to see in the drug store. Troy. What was he doing here? Why would he even need to be here? Then she saw him talking to another girl. But at this moment she couldn't make out what age or who she was. As her curiosity got the better, she found herself walking into the store. Oh thank god. It was his mom. She couldn't be there. Not with his mom there too. She found herself retracing her previous steps back into her car and now driving into another pharmacy.

Finally, there was no one there that she knew. She went into the isle that she needed and picked up the box which held the stick of her future. She paid and without muttering a word, not even thanks she was back into the car and driving back to the Montez household. She ran to the bathroom and making sure she locked the door, peed on the stick. She didn't want anyone her to comfort her. She had to get though this on her own. She had gotten herself into this mess.

After what seemed like hours, the time was up and the result was now lying on the stick. But Gabby couldn't bring herself to look at it. What if it was positive? How would she tell troy? What would happen to her future? She was just about to leave high school, going into college, how could she handle a screaming baby to? She couldn't. It was impossible. How would troy react. Even if it was negative, should she tell troy that she had a pregnancy scare? Not being to take it anymore, she lifted the stick and her fears were confirmed. She was pregnant.

After 30 minutes of pure crying, she managed to get a grip on herself and walked over to the bedside table in which her phone could be found. She was shaking uncontrollably and trying to dial her best friend's phone number was incredibly hard. A dialling tone was heard through the phone and a perky voice that belonged to Sharpay Evans. Gabriella couldn't get her words out probably and being best friends with her, Sharpay knew that something was up and without any questions she hung up and drove as quickly as she could to Gabriella's house. Gabriella let her in but as soon as she saw Sharpay she collapsed into a fit of tears. Sharpay comforted Gabriella until she was ready to explain why she was like that. Gabriella managed to pluck up the courage and she told Sharpay what happened.

'Oh my god gabs. I thought you were waiting until marriage?'

'I was, but I got drunk. And he was drunk too. And it just... went from there.'

'It's okay gabby, but how are you gunna tell him?'

Gabriella bit her lip at this. This was the part that she hadn't got too. She didn't want to wreck his ambitions of playing for the Lakers. She just couldn't do that to him. That was when she decided then and there that she would do this on her own. She had survived without a dad, so she knew what to do. But before she made that decision, she had thought about troy. And she would give him 2 choices. Either help or go play his dream. She wasn't going to stop his decision and if he said which she thought he would go with, to pursue his dream, which she would be ready for the knockback and she would be prepared to be a single mom. It wasn't going to be easy. That was an understatement, but hopefully her mom would understand as she had been in the same situation, and that her mom could give her a few tips. Whilst she was thinking, Sharpay had phoned Troy. She knew Gabriella was an honest person and that even though she was stubborn, she was going to tell troy about the new addition.

The door bell rang, and Sharpay made sure she was the one to open it. She brought troy to Gabby's room and fled. She didn't want to her the showdown she was bound to have with gabby. Troy coughed to make his presence known and a startled Gabriella turn't around not knowing he was there.

'h..h..ee..y..yy..'

'Brie, what's wrong?'

She just stood there, not being able to get the words out of her mouth and kept her hands protectively over her belly. But troy being troy, he saw this. And thats when it had clicked. His girlfriend, his life, his love, was pregnant.

'How..?' he managed to get out, but in a hoarse voice. He then had the flashback from the after party.

Flashback ;

_Gabby and Troy were heatedly making out in the hallway, making their way to one of the empty bedrooms. After they had found one, Troy lifted Gabby and threw her onto the bed and started to undress her, head first. Gabriella did the same and before you know it they were both in their underwear. Troy unclasped her bra and gabby ripped off his boxers. 'I … love … you' he said in between getting her underwear off and kissing her neck. He sucked on her neck and she moaned softly, getting louder as he sucked harder. _

End of flashback.

'Oh My God..'

Reviews? xD


End file.
